projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Seph the Sorcerer
Summary Seph was born in a small reclusive village on the edge of Kora to a family once believed to have been figted pwoerful magical abilities by the ancient masters. These powers were rumored to be passed down from one generation to the next, but this gift became more and more rare over time and eventually died out completely. Despite being dozens of generations since the last known Sorcerer, the family and village Elders guarded the secrets of Sorcerery in the hopes that the power would one day return. From a very young age, odd thing always seemed to happen around Seph (especially when Seph became excited or upset), but these incidents were kept secret until one fateful day. Whilst playing in the woods together, his friend fell into a sinkhole. With no training or indication of his powers, and without regard for his own safety, Seph gathered his courage and confidence and led his friend through a derelict cave filled with perils until they came upon a cave-in blocking their exit. Upset, out of options, and left to perish in the cavern, Seph's emotions resulted in an unexpected blast of power crumbling the thick rock and creating a path to safety. Once the Elders had heard of this deed, they insisted Seph be trained in the ways of the Sorcerer. While the Elders were elated that a Sorcerer had returned to the bloodline, the rest of the village was fearful of Seph's unexpected power. Frustrated by the discipline and methods the Elders insisted Seph adhere to, he rebelled against the Elder's training and began to explore these powers on his own. As he grew stronger and more confident, the Elders leaned heavily on Seph's family to force him back into training as they became as fearful as the rest of the village that Seph's power was not under his control. As his powers grew, Seph eventually grew concerned for the burden he placed on his family for defying training. Alas, he yearned for adventures and challenges his village could not provide. Seph left a magical scroll saying goodbye, leaving under the shroud of the night, vowing to return one day after going on great adventures and returning the most powerful and heroic Sorcerer in all of Kora's history. Bio "Seph’s the name and winning’s the game! I’m only 17-years-old and the coolest sorcerer you’ve met. I come from a small village you wouldn’t know, but me I bet so! There are a lot of other magic users where I come from, but most of them don’t get their powers until they were basically adults. Me, I was just a kid! It’s a story I’ll get to later. All you need to know is one day, BOOM! Magical powers. People saw that I had skill, and using magic was such a thrill! We had training, but I was much better at learning things on my own. Some people didn’t like that. They wanted to hold me back. They were giving me tiny little spells I already learned 4 years ago. So finally, I’m ready. I’ve decided I’m leaving my village and I’m setting out to the world to find my path on my own. People say there’s scary things out there. I say point me towards them and tell me where! I’m going to beat back all the badguys, I’m going to get better and I’m going to show this world that Seph’s here to save it! So why do you want to get to know me better? Well for starters I’m a sorcerer, with sweet arcane bolt abilities. I can blink around the battlefield like a cat. My magic bolts can sting like a bee. I can twirl through my enemies like a tornado. Oh and yeah, I have an overcharge state. I get super powerful if I charge up too much magic. But man, that overcharge ability is taxing. Every time it runs out, it hurts. The better I get, the better my attacks become and the cooler the abilities are that I unlock. I also unlock some pretty sweet clothes. You don’t want to pass on my level 20 sorcerer gear. They’re awesome! And hey, I’m a sharing kind of guy. You can use that gear for other guys in your own creations if you want. Even my sweet arcane effects, you can go ahead and use those too. The guy who voices me, his name is Sam Riegel. You might recognize him as a voice from the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Plus he’s voiced a lot of other cool things. I even talked him into giving you my sound bites in your sound gallery. So yeah, you’re welcome. Anyways, I gotta go stomp down some void goblins. But check me out when you’re ready to do some hurtin’ with a sorcerer. Man, I can’t wait to get started!" Description A powerful Sorcerer with a lust for adventure, Seph seeks to hone his self-taught magical powers while helping those in need. This Champion was released on Monday, December 22 2014. http://forums.projectspark.com/yaf_postst100608.aspx Playstyle Armed with arcane magic, Seph uses long range Arcane Bolts and a short area Arcane Blast to keep foes at bay. Rapidly using magic creates a powered state of instability altering his powers. Levels *Level 2 Unlock "Arcane Missile" (Ability) *Level 11 Unlock Blink Disrupt (Ability) *Level 12 Unlock Seph Boots C, Seph Gloves C, Sorcerer's Runestone (Items) *Level 13 Unlock "Arcane Command" (Increased Damage) - 5,300 xp to next level *Level 14 Unlock "Arcane Vigil" (Increased Health) - 6,300 xp to next level *Level 15 Unlock "Lasting Impact" (Passive) - 7,400 xp to next level *Level 16 Unlock "Seph Hat B", "Seph Tunic C", "Seph Runestone" (Items) - 8,800 xp to next level *Level 17 Nothing - 10,500 xp to next level *Level 18 Unlock "Arcane Charge Up", "Arcane Missile", "Seph's Epic Wand" (Items) - *Level 19 Unlock "Sorcerer's Foresight" (Increased Health) - 15,000 xp to next level *Level 20 Unlock "Arcane Insight" (Passive) Level 20 Stats Abilities References Category:Champions